the last shard
by lunashevenlywacher
Summary: it's about were the last shard is.it has some h.p crossovers but you can still read it if it strikes your fancy to do so. please read and review.. this is going to be changed. i'mm rewriting everything in it and well soo it will be ready so for now on hol
1. Default Chapter

This is my third try on this story so please enjoy it because it might not be great but it is a try.(-)

The Letter

" Inuyasha, please let go I go get you more ramen if you just give me my bag." This was Kagome H(I don't know how to spell it help)at this time her bag was under attack by a certain silver haired half demon. "no, wench there are still some in her so you cant go home. The last shards are out there and we need to find them." Inuyasha tired to point out.

"Well I didn't want to but, sit sit sit sit sit. See you guys soon if you need me send inuyasha after he can move. Bye" " wait don't go yet, he picks on me when your gone."the adorable little shippou tried. " sorry but I need to go home for a bit my mother wanted to tell me something." And with that she went throught the time slip to her era.

Eger to hear what it was her mom was going to tell her she hurried out the old well house go in but she stoped short when she saw an owl sitting by the door. It had a note or something tied to its leg, and the note was for her..

Ok so how is it be truthfull rr for me k

Peace be with you


	2. note to all

Hey all there wont be a new chap, any time soon sorry to those who like my story but I have a bad case of something I don't know.much thanks to hanyou665 my first review yea for reviews oh my email is on the frits it wont let me log in.

Oh well but to thoses who read this

Blessed be your day and peace be with you.


	3. what the letter said

Hey all I fell a lot better than I have for a long time.. read enjoy.,

What that letter said.

" What in the seven hells is an owl doing in my yard? More so why dose it have a letter for me?" Kagome thought as she sensed Inuyasha so she grabbed the letter before he could see it. " Why did you sit me? You're going to pay for it." Inuyasha growled as he neared Kagome. " Because you were being a royal jerk." " Fhe well at least is wasn't as stupid as you." they were right up in each others faces " Am I interrupting some thing because if I am I'll leave." "No Mom. Were did you go?" "Oh no were" " Your still, in trouble for sitting me. Hey what is that in your hand?" " Huh what oh that well I don't know" " let me see it" no" as inuyasha grabbed for the letter. Unfortunately he got it. " Hey give that back"

" No" "yes" " you have to reach for it" "he said as he held the letter over his head were he knew she could not reach it. " no far stop moving it!"

" Not till you reach it" with a grin kagome jumped on to his back and grabbed his ear.

" Ahh let go of my ear!" " Not till you give me back the letter back. … Are you purring"?

" No! Dogs don't purr. Here is your blasted letter let go of my ear," he screamed." Ha" she yelled in victory.

She started to tear the letter open and read:

"Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry,

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, first class, Grand Sorc. Chf, warlock, Supreme Mugump, International confed of wizards.)

Dear Miss Higasura,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogworts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find inclosed a list of all nessasery books and equipment. Term begins September 31. We await your owl by no later than July 31

Yours Sincerely

Minerva Mc Gonagall '

Deputy headmistress

-If you wish for me to write some more do tell me. Give eny suggestions you think might help.

Got to run

Peace be with you.


	4. the truth comes out

Hey, this would have been brought to you soon but my stupid brother keep bothering me so my other attempts have sadly been erased. Oh well I can kill him latter. Any one have a shotgun I can borrow. Oh well, any way thank you's got out to all who reviewed my poor story that is in desperate need of help according to some.

Warning: Though I hate to say it (pouting), I do not own Inuyasha or the Harry Potter groups. Now on to the story

The truth comes out and something is found out

'Hum wonder what that's all about.' Kagome thought as she pulled out another letter that was surprisingly for Inuyasha. "Hey Kagome what are you thinking about? You haven't said a word in about … 3 seconds." Inuyasha teased. However, that wasn't the smartest move expressly after this morning.

Flashback to this morning

'Hum wonder what all Kagome has in her bag. Maybe some of those raman noodles. Mum raman noodles. She won't know that I got in her bag. Besides' he thought as he went through her bag' she would sit me the second she saw me even near her bag unless I was carrying it.' At that exact second, unfortunately Kagome woke up, saw him, and with the time honored phrase "Sit sit sit sit sit "him into the ground.

# End flashback#

'Oww I will never do that again.' H thought as he remembered that rather painful memory, and then a replay of that happened. A vein was popping out of her forehead and with a growl "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" and with a huff she stormed in the house to ask her mother a question about the strange letters.

# Inside and at the table. Every one is at dinner about oh say 2 hours latter#

"Hey mom Inuyasha and I received some strange letters in the strangest way today and we wanted to know if it was April fools day or something." Kagome started the convo. (Abbreviation I'll use that a lot I'm lazy some tomes) "Were is it from sweetie"

"It's from a "Hogwarts" I think." "Umm Sweet heart can we speak after dinner about this subject." " why it's most likely just a joke" " because I said so don't ask any more questions" her mother tried to finish this convo, but her father inputted " Wasn't that were you went to school and met her father?" "Dad we will discus these later with out some people with small ears and big mouths aren't here" she said tilting her head towards Sota. Who saw this and "Hey what's that mean? I' don't tell every one every thing." " Yea and this doesn't apply to the Sota that told every one that I was going out with Hojo before I meet Inuyasha and." She was cut off by a very stern look from her mother.

# After dinner and Kagome, Inuyasha and her mother were alone in the kitten#

"You know that my father said in today during dinner today." Mrs. H. asked.

"Yea that you went there and you met my father there."

"Yes that's what he said. As you can see this was not the every day school, and your father wasn't normal even by the schools standards. He was the first of his kind to go to Hogwarts. They were proud that he accepted there enrolment there."

"Yea mom, but what was so special and why was he the first of his kind to go there? You mean like japans first to go there or something?"

"No not like that and the reason he was so special was that he was..."

"He was what?'

"I'm getting to that. He was the fist demon to go to this school."

"Dem Demon." Kagome stuttered.

" that would mean that Kagome is" Inuyasha started

-

Hello what do you think? Not the longest chap. But preaty good right?

Oh well happy val. To all and have a great day. Right now I need to kill my bri for hiting me on my head . read review and be happy

Peace be with you


	5. jelousy and anger

Hello to all who read my story. This story hasn't been updated for a bit so here ye be

Jealousy and anger 

"Demon that means that she a" Inuyasha said but was cut off by Kagome's mother.

"That means that Kagome is a honyou. That also means that she will not be going to Hogwarts."

"Why? Why did you keep this from me and why can't I go?" Kagome jumped up and yelled. This caused the other members of the family to come in and see what was wrong. An angry aura was starting to show it's self. Inuyasha pulled her down and shoot the 'leave or die' look at Souta and The really old guy. They took the hint and left.

"Sweetie if you go they will give you hell. I keep it from you so you could live a normal life. Your father looked some of your powers and put the strongest glamour on you." Mrs. H. told her daughter to try to calm her down so no one was hurt.

Kagome feed up with all this went up to her room. Once she reached her room, she started sobbing. Every thing she knew was a lie. Throwing her self on her bed, she sat here crying.

Down stairs

"You should let her decide. It's the lest thing you can do after lying to her all this time" Inuyasha said as he went to fallow Kagome.

"Inuyasha tomorrow when she wakes up she will look as she should. I will write the school to tell them she will come but she is too old to be a first year you too and see what they do. Tell her I'm sorry." She said as she summoned a parchment to Inuyasha's disbelief.

He started up and he heard Kagome crying. But when he tried to open the door, it would not bug. He headed outside and jumped up to the window to her room. Once inside he went over, picked Kagome's shaking form, and gave her a hug slowly patting circles on her back tiring to calm her. Soon she stopped shaking and feel into a fitful sleep setting her down. He went by the window and settled down to wach over her as she sleep. Fallowing her soon in sleep.

The next morning when Kagome woke up a assault of senses hit her. Noises came from every were confusing her and smell hit her. The smell was coming from near her window and when she sat up; she saw that it was Inuyasha. Wondering about that she started to get up and heed towards the bathroom to not noticing that she made no sound as she practically stomped her way to the bathroom. Once she got in there she looked in the mior to see where her toothbrush was and saw her face. Every one in the house were soon awoken by a scream of terror. Rushing to see what was wrong, they went to the source of the noise.

Inuyasha got there first and saw the most beautiful being he had ever seen. Gapping at her she turned to him and said

"Inuyasha! What happened to me?" a voice that sounded like Kagome.

"Kagome is that you?"

"Sit "was all that was needed to convince him.

There sat Kagome. She now had two fuzzy midnight blue ears with hair the same color. Her eyes took on a silvery shade and her nails were long and black. Her skin, which had been ivory, became the palest of skin. She also had a long elegant tail that went to the floor when she stood up. She was much taller than she had been and she looked more developed than any 15 year old should be.

Once her family saw her, Grandfather started to try to bind her until her mother stopped him. Walking over to her daughter, she wrapped her up in a hug as Inuyasha recovered from the sit.

They stood there like this until a owl swooped in caring a small package. Her mother breaking away from her she felt alone as Souta started to ask her questions.

Kagome just stood there for a while until her mother handed her a small bottle telling her and Inuyasha to drink it and they would feel strange for a little bit but not to worry. She also said that they would be attending Hogwarts as first years so they would head out to Diagon ally after some kind of potion took affect.

"Kagome are you ok sweetie? You haven't said a word since you took the deaging potion." Her mother said breaking her from her thoughts.

"I'm fine but how will I be able to go to that Diagon ally and how will Inuyasha" She asked standing up to find her self shorter than she had been a few moments ago she saw a what looked like a ten year old Inuyasha who looked like he was going to kill her mother.

"Don't worry you two will be wearing robes with hoods. Now we need to get going." Mrs. said as she stood up and handed them robs with hoods. They were a dark blue.

They went out side and (I will call her this for now so bla) Rain pulled out a wand. All the sudden a very loud noise came and a large double Decker bus. Her mother said something when a guy started to say

"This is the knight bus who (bla bla bla ) that will be 4 gallons and 3 knuts." Rain handed him some strange looking money and they go on the bus. A loud bang signaled that they were going.

About 2 hours latter and a few embarrassing moments. Such as Kagome falling in Inuyasha's lap when she stood up to move and the bus started up. She stayed there until they reached the Leaky Cauldron, which was the only stop between that period of time. Getting up they go off the bus and started inside.

Once they reached the Ally, they stood there looking at every thing in wonder. They had almost every thing they needed when Kagome saw Wesley's wizard wheezes. She went inside with Inuyasha close behind her. She was getting very annoyed about that. She was about to snap at hi m when two red hair twins came up and greeted them.

"Welcome to Wesley's wizard wheezes. Can we interest you in a invisible hat?" one of the twines asked as they pulled Kagome to a rack of hats and tried to pull off her hood when her mother came over to them and said.

"Don't take off her hood! She has it up for a reason. "

"Ok well we'll give you a hat for free for the trouble." They said handing her a hat then one added

"I'm George and that's Fred we hope you come back" And with a smile they left the group alone.

They went to a wand shop and a old man came out and said "Rain Samna 12 inch red wood unicorn hair. Good for hex's"

"Right as always now these two need wand can you get them the one they need?"

"Yes mama . You the cute little girl what would be your name?"

"Kagome Higasura " Kagome said as she peered out from under her hood.

Ah, a Higasura you can take your hood off so I can get a good look at your face and get my measurements ?"he said as he grabbed her right arm and she looked at her mother who nodded saying that it was ok.

After taking off her hood, Inuyasha followed her example . The guy started puling boxes off the self . When he made a happy sound he came over and handed her a wand and said

"Oak 10 inches dragon ham string odd combination . Sturdy and good for charms work now wave it and well see what happens "

When she waved it, a jar fell victim and busted. He snatched it away and handed her another one

"12 inches red wood phoenix feather core. Flexible and good for curses"

She once agian waved it not getting the response the man wanted he grabbed it and handed her another one though this time he didn't say what it was and when she waved it a small dove came out and burst into fireworks. Jumping in joy, he started to say

"11 inch rose wood with a multiple core of a hair from a demon and a Gryffindor feather . this is a strange. You must be must be destined o do great things." She pulled her hood up and sat down while Inuyasha received his wand. A Oak 12 inch with a hair of a werewolf. The owner just looked about to die when Inuyasha waved the wand and a giant wolf appeared much to His distaste . Her mother paid and they started to go to Gri(I cant spell so there going to the bank)

Inside the golden trio waited for Harry to come back from his vault when Hermione saw Rain.

"Ron do you know who that is?" Hermione asked as she started towards them

"No and I bet your going to tell me" he answered with false joy.

"She is Rain Higasura."

"Yea and " Ron said as they almost reached them.

"She married the Last know member of the Night demons and the first demon to ever attend Hogwarts." She said as the stopped right behind Rain and introduced them selves

"Hi I'm Hermione Granger and this is"

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron said for him self

"Hello I am Rain Higasura and this is Kagome my daughter and this is her friend Inuyasha Inutosho" Rain said as the one she introduced as Inuyasha went

"feh do we have to tell every one who we are?"

"Inuyasha your being rude."

"So I don't care. I'm just here so you don't lose the jewel"

Losing her temper she "Sit, sit ,sit sit, there you should learn to be nicer" Kagome said as she turned to Hermione and Ron "don't worry about him he'll be fine unless he say's one more word"

"Um were can I get one of those" Hermione asked as she thought of who she would put it on.

"I'm sorry but that is the only one in existence," Kagome said to the disappointed girl.

A tall skinny boy walked over and said

"Hey you guy's ready to go?"

"Hey Harry we want you to meat Rain and Kagome Higasura and a Inuyasha Inutosho" Hermione said as she pointed

"HI I'm Harry Potter nice to meet you"

Rain did a double take and gasped

"The Harry Potter! Oh this is such an honor," She said as she took his hand and shock it.

"Yea umm could you let go of my hand"

"oh sorry " Rain said as she let go. Harry held his hand out to Kagome and she took it. Inuyasha started to growl, which shocked Harry, and he let go.

"I'm sorry but we need to get going," He said trying to get away from that girl as soon as he could. Her eyes were silver and when she took his hand, he could fell the power flowing in her veins.

"Harry what's wrong you've been quiet since that guy gave you the evil eye," Ron said.

" That girl she had so much power, and her eyes they weren't natural." He said as they entered the Leaky Cauldron.

"She's part Demon ," Hermione said as she sat down and ordered a butter beer.

"What"

"She is a honyou. Her father was most likely a full demon and that guy that was with her was a honyou too." Hermione said as she looked at the drink before her.

"That guy was one jealous block wasn't he?" Ron said and waved at his parents as they entered.

"Yea he growled at me when I shock Kagome's hand." Harry said.

"Well this is going to be a interesting year now wont it" Hermione said as she started off to meet her parents with Harry coming with her.

Ah long chap. This took me a bit and sorry for not updating (holds hands over head)

Oh there are other stories that I have worked on so this one will not be updated any time soon unless I get a review . peace till next time. Oh if you like Harry Potter or Danny Phantom read my other stories.


	6. what!

Hello back to the story.

What!

Hermione walked over to her parents who were excited that Harry would be spending some time with them. Hermione sat there finishing her drink when Kagome and Inuyasha stepped in She saw Hermione and waved she could tell from the way she stopped that Inuyasha was being a pain in the end Kagome won and they walked over. Harry stiffened as she got closer and he moved closer to Hermione. When Kagome sat down she looked a bit nervous. Her hood was still up and she had a face that could scare lord moldy.

"Hey, are you guy's going to be staying here?" Kagome asked as she remembered what her mother had told her.

Flashback 

After the others left Rain turned to Kagome and said "Sweetie you and Inuyasha are going to stay here until the start of term because me coming back here will make people take more notice to you than you need right now. But you will see me and Souta at school. You'll find out why when you get there. But for now you and Inuyasha will stay in the same room at the Leaky Cauldron. Have fun." Then Rain aparted.

End flash back 

" No but Harry will come here in two week's" Hermione answered Kagome who's face fell at that.

"Uhh, I hope that we will get to know each other and get on better" Harry said though he received a stern glance from golden eyes.

"Yea well don't get to close to _my _Kagome" Inuyasha said but regretted it as soon as Kagome heard this he got the

"Inuyasha, for that you get… sit, sit ,sit ,sit ,sit SIT!" Kagome yelled the last part and stalked off. Harry had a face on that meant he wanted to laugh but would not Inuyasha's hood had come off and Harry saw the two ears on his head and the long silver hair. Inuyasha jumped up put his hood back on and practically ran to were Kagome went off.

With Kagome and Inuyasha

"What was that for?"

"For saying that I was your Kagome. You sound just like Kouga"

"Well sorry but it just came out that way" Inuyasha whispered

"It's ok" Kagome said as she went over to him and gave him a hug pulling him close. She then noticed that there was only one bed

"Inuyasha there something wrong"

"What" he said he was still in her embrace.

"There is just one bed"

"What!"

Ok there ye be come back and see me peace be


	7. soooo sorry

I am sorry that I have not updated. My mother has keep me off the computer so I have had almost no contact with it at all. You will have to wait until after august 19th so sorry about this I realy am.

Peace be.

Luna

oh yes and i will be rewrititng maybe the last shard k?


End file.
